Disenchanted
by Danna Who
Summary: Desencanto, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a su vida lo mas difícil sera enfrentar y entender que no toda la vida es tan mala, solo una persona podrá ayudar a Harry Potter con todo ello.  El único problema es que dicha persona esta muerta.
1. Chapter 1

(N/A)** Hola de nuevo mundo creo que esto necesitaba cambios y aqui esta de nuevo! **

**Disclamainer: Esto no es mio y bla bla bla no soy jk ni nada de eso =) , espero les guste!**

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba en un recinto lleno de luces destellantes que después de unos segundos identifico como el Gran Comedor su vista era borrosa, solo distinguía luces y pequeñas manchas borrosas corriendo por todos lados, se sentía mal, sentía que la cabeza le explotaba, en su costado sentía un fuerte dolor, al parecer tenía una costilla rota, empapado de sangre movió el brazo hacia su muñeca izquierda que toco con demasiado cuidado aunque rápidamente la quito pues una punzada de dolor invadió su cuerpo , al parecer nadie se había percatado de su larga ausencia en la batalla, le dolía hasta el alma, trato de hablar, no pudo , cerró los ojos, nadie se percataba de su estado, trato de pararse pero el cuerpo no lo respondía, se negaba a moverse, el chico cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar debido al agonizante dolor, de momento algo o alguien lo cargo cuidadosamente, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una borrosa cara, la cara

Se levanto rápidamente pues en la muñeca sintió una punzada de dolor que recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo, toco su muñeca y se percato de que tenía incrustado un pequeño tubo dentro, se encontraba dentro de un cuarto blanco donde por un gran ventanal sobresalían rayos tenues de luz, palpo su cara, no tenía sus gafas, giro la cabeza y observo una mancha café que reconoció como un sillón, alguien se encontraba durmiendo en el.

* * *

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca, tan solo logro emitir un bajo suspiro.

De inmediato el hombre que dormitaba en el sillón camino hacia la cama:

– Shhh, no trates de moverte descansa estas muy débil – le dijo

El chico suspiro de nuevo, se encontraba en lugar extraño, con alguien que aun no sabía su identidad acaso a nadie le importaba que había estado a punto de perder la vida, solo aquel hombre se preocupaba por él, pero, ¿Quién era él?.

El hombre observaba por el gran ventanal.

-Muy curiosos estos muggles ¿No crees? – expresó el hombre

El chico giro repentinamente la cabeza, ¿Acaso había dicho muggles?

-¿P-p-perdón?-Pregunto con la vos reseca

– Olvídalo, descansa, la verdad es que has pasado días muy duros aquí, mejor duerme – respondió

–Un momento, quiero saber quién eres – cuestiono Harry.

– Descansa, cuando estés más recuperado hablamos –

El chico cerró los ojos y después de un rato logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos estaba en su cama pero esta vez estaba rodeado de varias personas con trajes extraños.

– Está despertando, retiren las paletas – ordenó uno de ellos.

– Tranquilo, hijo ya pasó todo – dijo otro de esas personas extrañas mientras retiraba las paletas.

– Déjenlo solo, necesita descansar – ordenó de nuevo aquel extraño sujeto.

Harry aun veía manchas y de nuevo le dolía el cuerpo, el cuarto estaba obscuro y aquel hombre entraba por la puerta.

– Harry nos tenias muy preocupados – expresó

De nuevo el chico trato de hablar.

– Shhh, no hables, todavía sigues débil, descansa has pasado una noche muy dura, tengo que ir a ver a los médicos, regreso en un momento –

Quería descansar y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, olvidarse que estaba amenazado de muerte por alguien que desde bebe le había arruinado la vida, olvidarse de tener que ser el salvamento de todo un mundo, el solo quería escapar y olvidarse de todo, quería descansar.

Era precisamente en esos momentos en que se sentía solo, cuando su mente remembraba todas las cosas que él había perdido desde el día en que Lord Voldemort lo había marcado como su igual.

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes _"Estúpida, profecía todo terminaba con un "_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida",_

Matar para vivir…

Pero… ¿vivir? Como podía un chico de su edad vivir si había perdido todo lo que anhelaba familia, amigos, compañía.

Le dolía tener una vida asi.

¿Pero de que le servía una vida si no tenía con quien compartirla?

* * *

**Ok aqui acabo y pues no sean tan duros conmigo si es que no les gusto y si si pues dejen su opinion acerca de esta pequeña locura mia!**

**Besoos **

_**Danieh Potter Black **_


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A)Wow que bueno que a tenido buena respuesta esta historia ya que a sido un poco dificil no hacer un Harry tan emoooo GRACIAS Starwberry por no abandonar esta historia y a Pan d'thor por su review.**

**Espero les guste este segundo capitulo ahora contado por el extraño Hombre.**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 2 " El por que."_

He muerto, mi cuerpo ha abandonado este mundo, pero mi alma ha permanecido aquí, para poder abandonar este mundo en paz debo cumplir una promesa, ayudarte con todo lo que has sufrido, y restablecerte para poder vivir tranquilo.

Sé que tu vida no ha sido muy fácil pues has vivido cosas que no cualquier pequeño de tu edad habría soportado.

Cuando te conocí eres tan solo un niño, ya habías perdido a tus padres pero aun no conocías aquel sombrío futuro que te esperaba, conocías sobre voldemort pero aun no sabias porque aquel ser te perseguía, todavía no tenias esa persistente carga de salvar al mundo, junto con ron y hermione te sentías bien, tus mejores amigos quienes te ayudaban con tu prematura soledad era con quienes todavía te divertías, eras un pequeño aun, ojos verde brillante, tu cabello rebelde y juguetón aun te daba un aspecto de niño, feliz y despreocupado, me sentí aliviado al verte tan feliz y tranquilo, al menos en ese tiempo, aun eres un niño.

Mas ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar después de dos largos años, ya no eras aquel pequeño de antes, lo note inmediatamente, algo en ti había cambiado, estabas más grande, basto mirarte para saber que ya no eras el de antes ,bajabas la mirada y nada, no decías ni una palabra, en tu mirada ya no se reflejaba aquella felicidad de antes, habías conocido lo que era la muerte, a la corta edad de catorce años , durante el retorno de voldemort habías visto morir a tu compañero cedric, habías conocido a tu padrino Sirius Black y tan repentinamente como lo conociste lo habías perdido, esto había opacado tu vida, tu mirada ya no era como yo la recordaba ya no estaba llena de aquel feliz brillo, ahora estaba llena de tristeza y miedo, dumbledore ya te había contado todo sobre tu cicatriz y tu conexión con voldemort, ahora conocías todo sobre la profecía que años antes se había formulado.

Todo esto te había obligado a dejar de ser un feliz niño, para convertirte en un prematuro adulto

Has demostrado más valor del que yo hubiera creído posible; has demostrado una valentía superior a la que podría haber esperado de ti, has llevado sobre tus hombros la carga de un mago adulto y aunque ha sido duro, has podido con ella.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, habían pasado días, quizás semanas, la verdad no lo sabía o quizás era porque ni siquiera le interesaba saberlo.

Su estado era lamentable aun, sus costillas y su muñeca empezaban a regenerarse lenta y dolorosamente, todo seguía igual desde que había llegado a aquel extraño lugar, nadie lo visitaba más que el hombre que por alguna razón con o sin lentes no lograba visualizar.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, de momento el ambiente se congelo, era como estar dentro de un refrigerador, Harry estaba solo en el cuarto le dolía el pecho debido al intenso frio, su menudo cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, trató de cubrirse con las mantas de su cama, pero el cuerpo no le repondio, estaba rígido, únicamente temblaba, de repente el temblor desapareció, pero su cansancio aumento, se sentía muy cansado, sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

Trato de gritar, pero algo oprimía fuertemente su pecho, no podía respirar.

De pronto un fuerte portazo rompió el silencio del cuarto.

Un medico entro al cuarto, seguido de el hombre y un sequito de médicos con extraños aparatos.

-¡HARRY!- corrió hacia la cama

-Su temperatura bajo demasiado, es extraño que no esté muerto, tendremos que llevarlo a urgencias ha entrado en shock, debemos estabilizarlo.-

Los médicos empujaron la camilla hacia otra una sala.

El hombre jamás se separo de Harry, él era el único que sabía el porqué de ese extraño ataque.

Harry no estaba solo en el cuarto cuando eso ocurrió, alguien además de él vigilaban a Harry.

No era alguien con buenas intensiones.

* * *

**(N/A) ¿ Les gusto ? ¿ un review? por fiss **

**Danieh Potter Black!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chachan! aqui tienen otro capitulo mas de esta loca historia.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado y dejen un pequeño review.**_

_**Gracias a Sakura_Potter por su add! =) **_

_**Ya todos saben que esto no es mio ni nada de personajes y que todo es de doña JK !**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Era un lugar muy extraño, una casa que a simple vista era muy pequeña y llevaba años en total abandono, pero por dentro era mucho más grande de lo normal y menos descuidada de lo que aparentaba.

En la pequeña cocina se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados y el hombre que cuidaba de Harry sentado al rededor de una gran mesa de madera, discutiendo sobre su futuro.

– Por favor, necesito que me otorguen un cuerpo físico – suplicaba el hombre que durante varias semanas había cuidado de Harry.

– ¿Qué hare si esos seres lo vuelven a atacar? – preguntó preocupadamente

– No, eso no es posible pues no tenemos ninguno disponible – respondiendo a su primera pregunta.

– Por favor, de esta forma es imposible proteger a Harry – insistió el.

El cuarto quedo sumido en un leve silencio que rápidamente ceso.

– Y… si ocupo mi antiguo cuerpo físico – expresó.

– El chico sabe que estás muerto, si lo recuerdas tu muerte –

– Verte, le afectaría mucho –

Es verdad ya no lo recordaba, pero Harry había visto su cuerpo en el Gran salón, junto al de su esposa.

–Podrían hacerme unos cambios físicos para que no me reconozca – sugirió

Sus opciones se estaban terminando, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza

– A-Y-U-D-A – pedía apenas entre susurros, su respiración era apenas audible.

Un segundo después reacciono, la voz se había oído tan real y tan similar a la de Harry, no debería de ser la de él, pero tendría que corroborarlo y dejar de pensar lo peor.

– Me tengo que irme temo que algo malo está pasando – explicó hacia el grupo de ancianos, se paró de la silla y un segundo después, el reflejo de su cuerpo se había esfumado junto en el aire.

Cuando apareció dentro de la habitación de Harry, sobre la cama, en medio de mantas, le recibió la imagen de la misma muerte…

Un pequeño gimoteo llamó su atención, se movió hacía la cama. Allí, bajo una delgada sábana, pudo ver la forma de Harry que se estremecía. El muchacho estaba durmiendo de forma irregular, mientras gemía y se movía débilmente en la cama

El cuerpo que ahí se encontraba era poseedor de una palidez alarmante, casi sobrenatural, el pálido rostro estaba enmarcado por una cabellera negra cuyos mechones se dispersaban en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, y los labios tenían un tono azulado, como si por momentos hubiese dejado de respirar.

El pensamiento encendió una alarma en su cerebro que rápidamente le hizo dirigir su vista hacia el pecho, donde el terror lo invadió al ver que prácticamente no hacía ningún movimiento.

Suavemente poso su transparente mano sobre la frente del chico, el cual estaba sumamente helado, con cuidado trato de cubrirlo con las mantas que habían caído bajo la cama.

¿Lo abrían atacado en su ausencia? , pero en esta ocasión lo habían dañado mas.

¿Quiénes eran? y ¿Por qué querían matar a Harry de esa forma tan cruel?

Salió del cuarto decidido a encontrarse con alguien afuera y sin pensarlo más poseer su cuerpo.

No podía dejar que lastimaran más al pequeño, había prometido a sus padres ayudarlo a vivir una vida feliz, dicha promesa era la razón de su estancia después de muerto, no se iría sin cumplirla, sus padres habían hecho mucho por él, gracias a su padre, había sobrevivido hasta antes de que Dumbledore lo contratara y su madre era una excelente persona con él , una persona capaz de ver la belleza en los demás, incluso cuando ellos no podían verla, les debía mucho al menos ahora tenía que devolverle un poco de lo que ellos le habían dado.

– "No les fallare Lily" – pensó mientras observaba la sala, necesitaba un cuerpo urgentemente, no permitiría que el pequeño, su pequeño sufriera mas.

Espera durante horas y horas, varias veces entro a la habitación para observar el estado de Harry.

Un momento antes de que se diera por vencido encontró alguien que le ayudaría con o sin su permiso.

Un chico de mediana estatura, un poco escuálido, con el color avellanado caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de espera, se dirigía hacia la sala de pediatría, cuando en ese instante el hombre corrió hacia él y en un par de segundos se introdujo dentro de el.

El cuerpo del chico se sobresalto, cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Se sentía diferente, entro al baño y se observo en el espejo era una sensación muy diferente el poseer un cuerpo que no era el suyo, ya no eran sus ojos verdes, ni su pelo café grisáceo, ni siquiera era su edad.

Ahora era un joven de veintitrés años de edad, con ojos café claro y pelo avellanado, un poco mas escuálido que antes, pero ahora podía ayudar e incluso hablar con Harry.

Se quedo unos momentos observándose en el espejo, hasta que noto una pequeña insignia que brillaba en su bata: "Andrew Morrison", su nuevo nombre.

Se acomodo la bata, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harry.

Por fin hablaría con él.

* * *

_**Voila! **_

_**Les gusto? un pequeño review siii (O_U) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you have! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Su cuerpo había comenzado a debilitarse desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a adelgazar repentinamente, cada vez respiraba con más dificultad e incluso había momentos en que su respiración era casi nula al intento de inhalar.

Las heridas que poco a poco habían comenzado a cicatrizar, poco a poco habían comenzado a abrirse, sangraban incesantemente mientras las sabanas de su cama su humedecían y la poca vida de su cuerpo se escapaba en cada gota, los huesos rotos que se habían regenerado, se habían hecho muy débiles a tal punto de volver a fracturarse con el más leve movimiento de su cuerpo, su cuerpo había comenzado un retroceso en cuanto a su recuperación.

Los doctores que lo atendían no podían explicarse su extraño retroceso, ni los más experimentados doctores podían entenderlo, hacia días que se encontraba en un estado muy extraño , pues en algunos momentos, que generalmente ocurría en la madrugada, su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba , su cuerpo se retorcía y un sudor frio lo empapaba, las venas de su cuerpo se resaltaban y su respiración se aceleraba y por momentos cesaba, sufría esto durante horas sin que los doctores pudieran detenerlo , hasta que su cuerpo se normalizaba, inerte como si por momentos su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo físico, eso era de todos los días y cada vez con más frecuencia.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter era realmente la imagen de la muerte, sobre su pálido rostro se destacaban varios rasguños recién hechos que incluso aun sangraban, en sus brazos se observaban moretones de diferentes tonalidades y sus labios estaban coloreados de un azul pálido, como su cuerpo.

La habitación donde descansaba siempre permanecía vacía, jamás había recibido visitas, nadie lo había visitado jamás desde que había sido internado de urgencia, hacia ya dos meses.

El lunes por la mañana un aviso sorprendió al Hospital entero, el recién llegado doctor Andrew Morrison tomaría el caso del chico Potter.

Varios doctores habían intenso diagnosticar el extraño comportamiento del chico pero, Harry se había negado rotundamente a continuar con todos los análisis o estudios realizados en su cuerpo, nadie había protestado contra esa decisión, su cuerpo en realidad era muy débil como para soportar tanta medicina o estudios, lo único que podían hacer a favor del era suministrar oxigeno cada vez que sufría algún ataque, mientras esperaban siguiera con vida, lo único que había pedido durante su estadía en el hospital había sido un pequeño cuadernillo y una pluma cosa extraña pues casi no se podía mover y en realidad no poseía la fuerza suficiente como para sostener una pluma y hacer algún trazo.

Una intriga que permanecía en la mente de todos los doctores, era como el pobre chico que jamás había recibido ninguna visita y según su registro no tenia padres o alguien que solventara los gastos del hospital poseía los dos mese que llevaba internado en el Hospital pagados totalmente y al corriente.

Había varios misterios en torno a Harry Potter el chico de la habitación 10.B.

Andrew sabía que no podía revelar su verdadera identidad abiertamente ante Harry, eso suponía fingir que para el Harry no era más que un desconocido y el no estaba enterado de ninguno de los sucesos y de la horrible vida que Harry Potter llevaba, difícil tarea, pero debía cumplirla costara lo que costara.

-Necesito conocer al chico- pidió Andrew

- Lo conocerás en unos momentos - respondió el medico encargado mientras lo conducía por un estrecho pasillo hacia las salas de terapia intensiva, donde se encontraba Harry.

- Aquí es - indico el jefe, Andrew abrió sigilosamente la puerta con la placa 10.B, sorprendiéndose por lo que encontró detrás de ella.

- Harry - musito Andrew

El chico se encontraba postrado en una cama, su rostro estaba pálido como la cera dejaba notar las marcadas ojeras sobre su rostro, poseía cicatrices profundas, tenía la mirada perdido en la ventana que estaba a un costado de su cama, seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de Andrew en la habitación.

-Los dejos solos- dijo el jefe al salir de la habitación.

- Bonito día ¿no? - comentó Andrew

Harry aparto la mirada de la ventana, suspiro, cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir el dolor que llenaba su cuerpo desde hacía horas.

- Hola, soy Andrew Morrison - se presento con una leve sonrisa.

Harry no respondió, tan solo cerró los ojos.

Aunque no podía demostrar sentimiento alguno hacia el chico, la frustración de verlo tan mal le dolía demasiado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? – pregunto Andrew.

Harry seguía sin mirarlo, un escalofrio repentino inundo su cuerpo causándole un frio incesante el cual Andrew trato de reprimir cubriéndolo con las mantas de la cama.

Andrew siguió observando a Harry durante un rato mientras trataba de entablar conversación con el lo cual fue un intento en vano pues Harry nunca respondía a los comentarios de Andrew, no podía hablar o más bien No quería hablar con nadie sobre su vida, su dolor, lo que sentía.

* * *

_**Les gusto? Review? **_

_**Por cada review que dejan se donan cien galeones a la construccion del monumento a dobby. **_

**_:;;Danieh:;::_**


End file.
